Sonrojo
by Makiko Lime
Summary: [Oneshot] El sonrojo se extendió por todo el rostro de Kagome, principalmente sobre la nariz. InuYasha frunció el ceño ante la pregunta que se formó en su mente: ¿todo su cuerpo también se sonrojaría? InuKag ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.


**Otro one-shot para satisfacer mis apetitos sexuales (??) e informarles que ninguno de los personajes son míos y como e de suponer, también, no gano nada de dinero con eso.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonrojo.**

_El sonrojo se extendió por todo el rostro de Kagome, principalmente sobre la nariz. InuYasha frunció el ceño ante la pregunta que se formó en su mente¿todo su cuerpo también se sonrojaría?_

**One-shot.**

**

* * *

**

**P**or una fracción de segundo, InuYasha pudo notar un ligero enrojecimiento que nacía desde el cuello de la muchacha y se extendía hacia abajo. Miró su rostro, sintiéndose orgulloso por aquellas mejillas ruborizadas.

–¡I… InuYasha-kun! –replicó Kagome, moviéndose inquieta de dónde estaba, pegando más sus brazos hacia los costados de su cuerpo.

Y sin darse cuenta, había juntado sus senos. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por él y la miró nuevamente, sonriéndole de costado.

–Oh, vamos, dilo –respondió InuYasha, acercándose, apoyando sus manos contra la mesa para estar más cerca de la quinceañera.

–No.

Le gustaba esa obstinación que poseía, y verla ahí, tan sonrojada, tan inocente, no podía más que admirar. No sería una belleza como otras mujeres, pero poseía un encanto muy, pero muy influyente para sus ojos.

Nuevamente, sus ojos dorados se posaron en los chocolates de Kagome y ella pegó su espalda contra la silla, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Desde dónde estaba, podía percibir los latidos acelerados de Kagome. Su corazón bombeando la sangre apresuradamente hacia todo su cuerpo, llenándola de un ligero rubor por todas partes. Hasta sus manos estaban enrojecidas.

Entonces, una pregunta curiosa cruzó por su cabeza.

¿Ese sonrojo también cubriría sus senos?

Debería averiguarlo y sólo conocía un método para hacerlo. Un método que tanto él como ella habían esperado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, tal vez desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas.

Ella tendría catorce años y caminaba con su uniforme de marinerita color verde, meneando sus caderas graciosamente, casi con torpeza. Era de estatura normal y cuerpo todavía más normal, por lo tanto había pasado desapercibida por él.

Aún así, cuando ella estaba cruzando la calle un vehículo rojo se acercaba con muchísima velocidad. Al darse cuenta que ni ella misma se había percatado que se le estaba acercando una muerte segura, corrió y la salvó.

Él estaba cursando el último año de secundaria alta y ella apenas estaba en el último de secundaria baja, pero asistían al mismo colegio. Un dato muy interesante para él, que no pudo evitar sentir cierta protección hacia esa chiquilla temblorosa bajo su cuerpo.

Desde entonces, agradecida, fue… como… sí, fue su 'amiga'. Más bien sería 'amigos con derecho a besarse', porque casi al mes de conocerse ya estaban compartiendo unos cuantos buenos besos.

Y era de extrañar, ya que era muy tímido con la mujeres y demasiado testarudo para aceptar que estaba interesado en una chiquilla cuatro años mejor que él. ¡Keh! Eso no tenía importancia, esa pequeña era adorable.

–Vamos, dilo –gruñó seductoramente InuYasha, apoyando su codo en la mesa y sosteniendo con su palma el rostro atractivo.

Kagome corrió un poco la silla.

–¡Nunca lo diré! –le sacó la lengua como una pequeña, demostrando su rebeldía -. ¡Date por vencido, InuYasha-kun!

Volvió a sonreír levemente como cada vez que ella lo llamaba 'InuYasha-kun'. Le gustaba como sonaba eso, y eso que a ninguna compañera de curso jamás se atrevió a llamarlo de esa manera. La chiquilla ignoraba unas cuantas cosas.

Y eso le atraía cada vez más.

–Acéptalo, estás muerta por mí –la ronca voz del muchacho se volvió ligeramente rasposa, lo cual hizo temblar exageradamente a la joven.

–¡No estoy muerta por ti ni en un millón de años!

Entrecerró los ojos, su sonrisa arrogante no desaparecía así que hizo lo más atractivo que afectaba a la muchacha. Se enderezó en la silla, se estiró soltando un bostezo y quitó la cinta que ataba su largísimo cabello negro, que cayó elegantemente sobre su espalda ante la mirada de borrego a medio morir de ella.

–¡Tramposo! –chilló Kagome tapándose los ojos, sin percatarse que el muchacho se había levantando y acorralado.

Una mano estaba apoyada en la mesa y la otra sostenía el respaldo de la silla, su boca se había acercando a la de ella y estaban a escasos centímetros para rozarse. ¡Y la pequeña Higurashi ni cuenta se dio!

–Di que me amas –le pidió InuYasha autoritariamente, deseoso de escuchar la confesión que hace unos días atrás ella había escrito en su diario y que, casualmente, cayó en sus manos gracias al hermano de ésta.

¡Eso si que era suerte!

–¡No sé de dónde has sacado eso! –balbuceó la muchacha, bajando las manos de su rostro y apretándolas contra su pecho, enfrentando a los ojos dorados que tanto la desarmaban.

Y la sonrisa amenazaba con rendirla y sacarle toda la verdad de su corazón. ¡Jamás podría decirle que lo amaba desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron por un segundo en ella¡Y mucho menos que eso pasó cuando tenía trece años!

¡No, no se dejaría humillar por InuYasha!

–De una muy, muy buena fuente –le habló en susurros, agradeciendo que la chica lo quitara casi de su personalidad.

Con ella era la única que le sacaba ese lado tan seductor, quitándole la timidez y el malhumor característico de él. Esa pequeña tonta… no sabía lo que en él lograba hacer.

–¡Mi hermano te mintió! –volvió a chillar, apretando los puños fuertemente e inflando sus mejillas como reprochando.

¡Qué niña!

–Oh, no fue tu hermano –murmuró mirando el techo con despreocupación, mostrando una sonrisa radiante -. Nunca adivinarás quién fue.

–¡Ayumi-chan!

–Mmm… No.

–¡Yuka-chan!

–Equivocada.

–¡Eri-chan!

–¡Con ella no me hablo!

Kagome cerró su boca, Eri-chan e InuYasha-kun discutían siempre porque su amiga decía que la había corrompido al robarle su primer beso y que, gracias a él, Hoyo-kun estaba muy triste.

–¡Entonces fue Sango-chan¡Es la única que…! –se tapó la boca con sus manos, dándose cuenta que estuvo a punto de delatarse.

Lo miró fijamente, temiendo que la haya descubierto pero él simplemente sonreía con levedad, también mostrando un ligero rubor sobre su nariz. Mouuu, detestaba que fuera tan atractivo y tan atrevido con ella.

Cuando estaba con sus amigas, él era completamente diferente. Era mal hablando, grosero, gritón, malhumorado, siempre tenía una queja por todo lo que hacían. Era un InuYasha-kun muy extraño para ella, pero no menos adorable.

Y sexy, también.

–¿La única que…? Vamos, dilo –se acercó a ella nuevamente, sonriendo más hasta mostrar sus dientes.

De verdad, quería averiguar ya si ese rubor estaban sobre sus senos. ¡Si fuera por él, la tomaría en brazos, la recostaría en la mesa y la haría suya allí¡Suya, nada más que de él, un idiota egoísta!

–¡Yo no te amo, InuYasha-kun!

Oh, pero cada gesto que hacía negaba todo lo que ella decía. Vaya niña, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que él correspondía a sus sentimientos.

¡Claro que la amaba!

La amaba como podía amar a su hermana pequeña. La amaba como un amigo podía amar a su mejor amiga. La amaba como un hombre podría amar a una mujer. ¡Ella era su hermanita, su amiga, su amor¡Lo era todo para él!

¡Y mierda, cómo costó aceptarlo!

Bien, si Kagome no lo diría aunque estuviera bromeando pues tomaría un rumbo serio y sincero dónde confesaría todos sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Manos a la obra.

Pero primero, necesitaba algo para dar paso a las confesiones. Era como un bocadillo para avanzar en el día, algo que se necesitaba para arrancar.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, tomándola del mentón y le arrebató un beso completamente apasionado. Su lengua rozó los labios de ella, esperando a que los entreabriera y así pudiera hundirse en su boca, explorando, saboreando ese dulce néctar que tanto le gustaba.

Y aquello sólo causó una cosa: desearla más de lo que ya la deseaba. ¡Era algo que ni él mismo podía controlar¡Era un deseo tan enorme, casi gigantesco, nada más por querer besarla todo el tiempo, constantemente¡Más y más!

Kagome ladeó el rostro, moviendo su lengua contra la de él, dándose suaves roces y explorando también la boca masculina. ¡Nunca lo negaría¡Desde que él la besó por primera vez, era una adicta a sus besos! Le encantaba ese roce de lenguas, sentir su saliva entre su boca, descubrir la suavidad que poseía.

Sus brazos, como gelatina, se cerraron entre el cuello de InuYasha-kun, levantándose ligeramente nada más para pegar su cuerpo al de él, moldearse, ajustarse como un rompecabezas que encajaba a la perfección.

Oh, dios… Oh, dios…

¡Lo deseaba tanto! Muchas noches se despertó llorando porque estaba insatisfecha, constantemente sus sueños relataban a un InuYasha-kun dulce, completamente amoroso, que tomaba su cuerpo como si fuera una pieza porcelana. Y despertaba dolida, porque tal vez jamás ocurriera.

Entonces, InuYasha-kun hizo algo que jamás había hecho hasta ahora: sus manos apretaron su cadera y la pegaron hacia él, sintiendo algo duro contra ella. Gimió entre el beso, abriendo más su boca, buscando más, deseando más, degustando más.

¡Él… él también la necesitaba!

¡Él la deseaba!

¡Mou¿Por qué no la tomaba en brazos y la hacía suya encima de la mesa? Era tan fácil y así de una vez pasaría lo que deseó desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Cuando sus labios se despegaron y se separaron finalmente, ambos muchachos estaban jadeando. El leve sonrojo sobre la nariz de InuYasha-kun era, ahora, uno notablemente visible que se extendía sobre sus mejillas.

¡No quería imaginar cómo estaba ella!

–InuYasha-kun… –suspiró Kagome, aún abrazándolo por el cuello, levemente levantada de la silla y con él sujetándola por la cadera.

Él tragó saliva y sintió la boca seca.

Qué niña, qué niña…

–Ka… Kagome… Kagome, yo… –tartamudeó InuYasha, queriendo evitar mirarla con dulzura pero no pudo. Era una batalla perdida -. Kagome… Pequeña tonta…

–InuYasha-kun… Quiero… yo quiero… –entrecerró los ojos y hundió su rostro entre el hueco que se formaba su brazo y el cuello de él -. Hazlo… por favor… creo que ya no podré aguantar más…

Levantó una ceja, sintiendo una extraña emoción recorrerle por la espina dorsal, totalmente sorprendido. ¡Kagome acaba de decir…! Ella… también estaba sufriendo, ambos se deseaban tanto que dolía.

–No quiero llorar más… por favor… InuYasha-kun, hazlo –pidió con voz ahogada, apretándose más, aplastando sus senos en el pecho masculino.

–¿Acaso… me deseas, Kagome? –le preguntó con voz ronca, muy cerca del oído de ella, queriendo lamerlo y morderlo juguetonamente.

Pero no la tocaría si ella se corría y se ponía nerviosa.

–Sí, sí… Gomen ne, pero te deseé hace mucho –explicó Kagome temblorosa, deseando fundirse en ese cuerpo tan caliente y masculino, tan fuerte y poderoso.

Él corrió la silla y la sentó en la mesa, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Recorrió su rostro, pasando por sus ojos chocolates brillantes por el deseo, las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y timidez, hasta que sus ojos vagaron entre sus labios: rojos, rellenos, hinchados por la pasión de su beso.

¡Y se iba a confesar!

Otras prioridades ocuparon su mente.

Como, por ejemplo, librarle del dolor a la pequeña y dulce Kagome. ¡Oh, dios! Ahora que lo pensaba, esta iba a ser la primera vez para ambos. ¡Y luego Miroku se quejaba de que todavía era virgen!

Pero cuando conoció a Kagome y estaba saliendo con Kikyou, perdió el notable interés sobre compartir su cama con su 'novia', enfocándose más en cuidar de la pequeña. Y después había estado tan interesado en Kagome, pensando en ella, enamorándose de ella que el sexo se fue de su mente.

Hasta la primera vez que la besó.

¡Ahí su deseo despertó y lo mantuvo hirviendo!

–No me pidas perdón, Kagome –le dijo seriamente InuYasha, alzando su rostro ligeramente hasta que el ámbar se fundió en el chocolate -. Yo también te deseo… –soltó un quejido, acercándose más, rozando con su mano izquierda el muslo -. ¡Maldita sea¡No sabes cuanto te deseaba, idiota!

Ella gimió al sentir la piel, áspera pero suave, de la mano de InuYasha-kun sobre su muslo. No le importó que la tocara de esa manera tan íntima, tan insinuante. Ella… quería hacer el amor con él de una vez por todas.

Quería saber cómo era convertirse en una mujer entre sus brazos, gritando su nombre. ¡Quería descubrir cómo era hacer el amor con él!

Tantos sueños, tantas fantasías, tantos suspiros. ¿Cuántas veces no se había tocado pensando que eran sus manos? No, él jamás podría saberlo.

Aún así, sentía lo mismo con ella. La misma desesperación, el mismo deseo, la misma necesidad. Ambos se deseaban de una manera tan extraña, que casi parecía ser una locura.

Y sabía, oh, muy bien sabía, que esta no sería la primera y última vez con su querido InuYasha-kun. ¡Ella no lo permitiría!

–¡Tú tampoco! –chilló Kagome, sujetando la mano que subía por su muslo, acariciándola, tocándola, estremeciéndola -. ¡No podrías tener la menor idea…! Me dolía… InuYasha-kun… me dolía mucho…

Él la miró con ternura, besándola en la sien y después en los párpados. Claro que tenía idea, a él también le dolía y terminaba en el baño, tratando de quitarse ese fuego con una ducha fría.

–Calla, Kagome, y quítate eso –dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa de lado, ayudándola a quitarse la blusa del colegio, agradeciendo que ese día no llevara sostén -. ¿Nunca llevas un sostén?

Ella lo miró sonrojada, tapándose con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

–No es eso… Sabía que venía para acá… y en la última hora tuvimos clases de Gimnasia… y yo… –se mordió el labio inferior, completamente sonrojada y dejó de cubrirse con la manos. Sentía cierto dolor en su intimidad por la mirada que le lanzó él a sus senos descubiertos -. InuYasha-kun… yo…

Él la besó y toda la pasión golpeó con fuerza contra ella. InuYasha-kun era una maestro en el arte de besar, lo hacia de una forma maravillosa, tan lento pero a la vez exigente y con tanta pasión que lograba marearla.

Sentir la camisa que él tenía rozarle el pecho, hizo que sus senos dolieran al endurecerse, demostrándole una vez más cuanto deseo poseía por InuYasha-kun. Lo apretó fuertemente contra ella y deseó llorar.

También quería escuchar que él le dijera un simple 'te quiero', aunque no sea lo que realmente quisiera escuchar.

–InuYasha-kun… –gimió entre el beso, deslizando sus manos por entre el pecho de él, sintiendo su dureza, su poderío.

¡Oh, iría a morir de un infarto¡Era… tan maravilloso!

InuYasha-kun cerró un ojo, como si estuviera conteniendo o soportando algo. Pero no podía dejar de acariciar su pecho, de juguetear con los botones de la camisa. Lo miró a los ojos, dándole una sonrisa; la mejor que poseía.

La tomó de los hombros y volvió a besarla con exigencia, pensando que si no la detenía se olvidaría de todo y la tomaría allí mismo. Pero no quería eso para la primera vez de Kagome y de él, quería algo especial.

Algo que hiciera recordarla para siempre. Algo que cuando sea viejo y encobrado, tal vez hasta malhumorado, le hiciera sonrojar y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró entre el beso, moviendo su cabeza a igual que sus labios. Más, necesitaba probar más, sentir que esto no era otro sueño en vano.

–Ka… Kagome… –le acarició los pequeños hombros con sus manos, pasando por la clavícula y queriendo ir más abajo pero algo le impedía.

Y supo que era.

–Vamos –le susurró, tomándola entre sus brazos, estilo nupcial. Notó como ella se tensaba y tomaba la blusa del colegio, protegiendo sus senos con ella.

–I… ¡InuYasha-kun! –exclamó Kagome horrorizada, apretando la tela contra su pecho, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Él no dijo nada y la condució hacia el dormitorio de su departamento. InuYasha-kun vivía solo, ya que su familia estaba en Osaka, y… además siempre había imaginado aquello. Él la tomaba en brazos, la guiaba hacia su dormitorio… y luego…

Al sentir la suavidad de las sábanas pegarse contra su espalda desnuda, trató de encontrar los ojos dorados del muchacho pero al estar todo oscuro no pudo hacerlo.

–InuYasha-kun…

Él soltó un bufido, sonriendo levemente ante lo pícara que resultó ser la pequeña Kagome. ¿Quién iría imaginar que ella, siendo tan tímida e inocente, lo deseara de una manera que le causaba dolor y ahora quería verlo? Nadie jamás pudo haberlo imaginado.

¡Aquello le encantaba! Y hacía desearla más, amarla más, quererla para sí y nadie más. Tal vez él no la merecería, tal vez quién debería estar haciendo esto con ella fuera otro pero este era su momento. Su oportunidad.

Y era estar con la chica que lo había enamorado, nada más y nada menos. Con ello, para él, era más que suficiente para hacer el amor.

Se acercó a su mesa de noche y pronto una suave luz iluminó la pequeña habitación. Kagome entrecerró los ojos, notando los faroles dorados de InuYasha-kun y se movió inquieta en la cama, apretando fuertemente la blusa contra su pecho.

El chico sonrió con orgullo, sintiendo que había cumplido un sueño. Con mucho cuidado, se subió encima de Kagome, apoyando sus antebrazos para mirarla con claridad, disfrutando cada gesto de nerviosismo y sonrojo por parte de ella.

Hablando de sonrojo…

Necesitaba decir algo realmente incómodo para ella, algo que la hiciera sonrojar tanto que cubriera su cuerpo. Necesitaba comprobarlo.

–Kagome… Kagome…

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir los labios de InuYasha-kun sobre su sien, en un pequeño y leve roce. Su corazón tembló y se agitó, bombeando con rapidez la sangre por todo su cuerpo. Soltó un respingo al percibir el aliento masculino sobre su oído.

–Eres hermosa.

Gimió. Sí, lo hizo. Fue el primero en escucharla gemir de esa manera, como si la hubiera tocado al decir esa palabra. _'Eres hermosa'_. Era hermosa… para él era hermosa. _'Eres hermosa'_.

Volvió a gemir, apretando más contra su pecho, sintiendo que la blusa era lo único que la mantenía atada a la cordura.

–Eres hermosa… –volvió a suspirar InuYasha, percibiendo con arrogancia como el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas y empezaba a colorear su cuello, así como sus hombros y un poco más debajo de la clavícula.

Pero no podía ver si sus senos también tenían el sonrojo y todo por la maldita blusa que ella sostenía con tanto fervor.

–Hermosa… –repitió más para sí mismo que para ella, inclinándose y así besar su boca con suavidad, con amor.

Sólo sentía amor en este momento.

Amor por la pequeña que sería mujer entre sus brazos. Que lo deseaba tanto… y lo amaba tanto… tanto…

_'Algún día pienso que estallaré si no se lo digo'_. La frases tan dulces que había leído en ese cuaderno, volvieron a su mente y ocasionó que la besara con más exigencia, con más pasión de lo que tal vez debería.

En ese momento le estaba poseyendo una locura muy extraña.

_'Amo a InuYasha-kun…'_

Casi hambriento, su boca se abrió contra el suave y delicado cuello de Kagome, quién gimió al sentirlo besarla, morderla, jugueteando en ese lugar. InuYasha lamió un poco, luego mordió y finalmente besó para volver a repetir lo mismo hasta dejarle una marca a su pequeña.

Eso significaba que ella estuvo con él, y a su vez significaba que era exclusivamente para él. Nadie más.

Ese tal Hoyo estaba perdiendo su tiempo en querer conquistarla. Antes pasaría por su cadáver, si lograba hacerla suya sabía que nunca la soltaría: ni por la más mínima estupidez.

–¡InuYasha-kun! –gimió Kagome, apretándose más contra el colchón, clavando sus uñas en los hombros anchos y fuertes -. Pa… para… –pidió ahogándose con el propio aire, sintiendo sensaciones exquisitas recorrerle enteramente el cuerpo a medida que él y su boca iban bajando.

Escuchó como gruñía en el momento que rozó un duro pezón. Abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente pero no pudo articular palabra. Aquello fue lo más extraño y placentero que… nunca había sentido en su vida.

–Maldición –masculló InuYasha, quitando con violencia la blusa de Kagome, observando maravillado los senos: sonrosados con levedad, con los pezones erguidos y también oscurecidos.

Oh, dios… ¡Con un demonio¡Esta niña era más de lo que él creía¡Y, maldita sea, sus senos **sí** estaban sonrojados! Soltó un suspiro, sintiendo que no podía respirar bien y hundió su rostro entre el medio de los senos.

–I… Inu yasha… kun… –murmuró Kagome, mareada por la sorpresa y el placer de sentir el respirar entre el medio de ese lugar -. Po… por favor…

¿Por qué pedía 'por favor'¿Qué quería que le hiciera¡Oh, estaba tan confundida! Desde el momento en que la besó todo giraba al su alrededor y actuaba tan sumisa, tan tímida por temor a que fuera un sueño.

¡Pero… si esto en realidad fuera un sueño…! Si lo fuera de verdad, InuYasha-kun ya estaría devorando su boca a besos, murmurándole cuanto la amaba y deseó por estar así con ella, diciéndole palabras dulces y hermosas.

Y él no hizo nada de eso… exceptuando… _'Eres hermosa'_.

¿Entonces… no era un sueño?

–Kagome… –dijo InuYasha, enderezándose hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos chocolates, entrecerrando los suyos y mordiéndose el labio.

Maldición… quería hacer tantas cosas con esa niña. No lo pensó dos veces, temiendo que si desaprovechaba un segundo más… toda esta única oportunidad desaparecería. Y no quería eso, al contrario: deseaba estar así para siempre.

Entonces, acercó su boca hacia un seno de ella y lamió la punta endurecida y escarlata del pezón, percibiendo como ella temblaba y gemía con suavidad, casi con elegancia. Animándose un poco más, volvió hacerlo pero esta vez más lentamente, rodeando también la areola.

Kagome parecía lloriquear y se retorcía inquieta, como si estuviera incómoda. Con una fuerza casi inhumana, se levantó y la miró directamente a los ojos queriendo saber qué era lo que sucedía. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

¿En realidad… ella no quería hacerlo?

–¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó nuevamente con esa voz ronca que parecía resonar en todo su pecho, volviéndola a atontar.

–I… InuYasha-kun, yo… tengo miedo –confesó Kagome, enderezándose también y apoyando su espalda contra la pared para así estar un poco más a su altura.

Sentía que su corazón se enternecía ante cada palabra o confesión que ella hacía, y lo peor de todo era que detestaba sentir ternura. La ternura nunca fue hecha para él, nadie nunca lo sintió por él y no quería sentir eso por alguien.

Aunque Kagome parecía hacer milagros con él. Esa pequeña tonta, idiota, era la mejor sin lugar a dudas.

–InuYasha-kun –lo llamó Kagome, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo repentinamente con una nueva determinación -. Tengo miedo, pero…

El chico sólo volvió a sonreír.

–¿Pero…?

La chica apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él y empezó a acercarlo contra su cuerpo hasta que finalmente lo abrazó por el cuello. Sinceramente, esperaba algo así por parte de ella… Era muy romántica.

–Estoy segura.

InuYasha no correspondió su abrazo.

–¿Y lista? –cuestionó, no queriendo someterla ni nada por el estilo, quería las cosas bien en este momento especial.

–Sí, sí, sí –asintió ella, abrazándolo más, hundiendo su rostro entre ese hueco que siempre se formaba, aspirando su aroma -. Quítate eso también.

InuYasha se separó, mirándola confundido y al seguir la mirada chocolate se percató que tenía la camisa aún puesta. Una carcajada nació en su garganta, pero sólo llegó una pequeña sonrisa sincera en sus labios y dejó que ella deslizara sus dedos en los botones.

–¡Son pequeños! –se quejó Kagome, haciendo fuerza para desabrochar el segundo botón, teniendo la razón pero también se debía a su nerviosismo.

–Keh, no eres la única que lo notó –respondió InuYasha en un bufido, muy sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

Su pequeña iría a desvestirlo. Oh, dios…

–¿Entonces para qué las usas? –no pensó que llevaría una conversación tan coherente con InuYasha-kun, y más en estos casos.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, y justo cuando Kagome llegó a los últimos botones no reprimió una sonrisa que sonrojó exageradamente a la muchacha.

Y sí, su cuerpo nuevamente estaba teñido de ese enrojecimiento que le gustaba tanto.

–Porque sé que te gustan.

Una vez más, los movimientos de Kagome se tornaron torpes y temblorosos. Dejó que ella le quitara la camisa y rozara con sus manos sus brazos, los hombros. Miró algo extrañado y con vergüenza como ella fruncía levemente el ceño, pero parecía encantada.

Y sí que lo estaba.

Kagome nunca antes había visto el pecho desnudo de InuYasha-kun y mucho menos tuvo la oportunidad de acariciarlo. Su mano se movía entre los huecos que se formaban por los músculos tensos, los brazos fuertes y el pecho. ¡Su pecho! Miró maravillada cada contorno que se formaba, como subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración entrecortada.

Empezó a bajar, rozando contra esa piel tan suave y masculina. Le encantaba, la maravillaba y deseaba intensamente morderla, besarla. Esa piel la tentaba demasiado. Así siguió su camino hasta llegar a su ombligo, pero siguió más abajo.

Tan sumergida estaba en su concentración, en querer apagar su curiosidad… de saber si realmente… era lo que ella pensaba, que no escuchó el ronco gruñido de advertencia de InuYasha-kun hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Él tomó su mano por la muñeca y la pegó contra la pared, a igual que la otra. Lo miró sorprendida y confundida, notando ese dorado tornarse más oscuro y tomar un ligero azulado en los contornos.

Oh, no, estaba cambiando el color de sus ojos…

Quiso liberarse pero sin darse cuenta encorvó su espalda, como ofreciéndose a él. ¿O tal vez lo hizo a propósito? No lo sabía. En realidad, apenas estaba dándose cuenta de sus movimientos. Lo único de que era consiente era de InuYasha-kun, nada más.

Él se encorvó y la besó en la sien, para luego deslizar su lengua por entre su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura del labio. Hizo una presión leve hasta que la boca estuvo entreabierta y se hundió en esa suavidad exquisita.

Apretó más el agarre que la mantenía pegada a la pared. Seguía besándola con pasión, con una necesidad aún superior al darse cuenta que ella estaba lista, estaba preparada: estaba dispuesta a estar con él.

Y no lo iba a desaprovechar, claro que no.

–Kagome… –gimió al separarse de su boca, sonriéndole levemente hasta que, otra vez, se hundió en su cuello para probarlo y sentir su olor.

Su dulce y maravilloso olor.

Era tan embriagante y dulce, hermoso, perfecto. Lo mareaba y impulsaba a hacerle cosas… muchas cosas. Pero estaba bien.

Es verdad, ya casi no tenía espacio para la cordura.

–Kagome… hueles muy bien… –murmuró con una sonrisa perezosa, encantado al observar ese rubor nuevamente por entre sus senos y sin esperar más, deslizó su lengua, marcando un camino, hacia ese lugar.

Kagome gimió alto al sentir que la estaba acariciando. ¿O más bien fue por sus palabras? Dijo… que le gustaba su aroma y, conociéndolo, eso era un verdadero cumplido… Mucho más fuerte del que era hermosa.

Deseaba volver a escucharlo, pero tenía vergüenza de pedírselo. Arqueó más su espalda, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo profundamente, volviendo a abrir su boca levemente para intentar… decir algo.

–Di… dilo…

InuYasha se detuvo, algo sorprendido de que ella dijera algo. Se separó y la miró a los ojos, interrogante. Kagome solo desvió la mirada, sintiendo que el corazón dejaría de funcionar si seguía latiendo de esa manera.

–Por… favor… dilo otra vez –murmuró en voz muy, muy baja, casi parecía que lo dijo en su mente pero ante la mirada de él supo que la había escuchado.

InuYasha volvió a ir hacia su rostro y rozó con sus labios el oído de su pequeña, recorriendo en especial el lóbulo y tomó aire.

–Hueles… muy bien… –y una vez dicho, tomó nuevamente su camino.

Una boca cubrió su seno, lamiéndolo, pero de una manera muy suave, casi como una pequeña caricia. Escuchó un quejido de Kagome, sintió como se encorvaba un poco más y se ofrecía a él. Sonrió una vez más y volvió hacer lo mismo otra vez.

En el momento en que él soltó sus manos, Kagome pudo entender que esto era importante y especial. Nunca pudo llegar a entender qué emoción, qué importancia, qué se quería demostrar en hacer el amor.

Jamás había entendido aquella expresión, pensaba que era simplemente para disfrazar la palabra 'sexo' y comprendió que no era así.

Estando así, sintiendo que cada músculo se retorcía de placer, que su cerebro estaba atontado por las increíbles emociones atravesando una y otra vez. Ese calor que él dejaba por cada parte del cuerpo que tocaba…

Todo eso...

Significaba algo muy importante para él, era como si estuviera diciéndole algo sin decir nada. Kagome no entendía algunas cosas, sin embargo creía que estaba bien. Y, además, estaba muy contenta que él le hiciera esto.

–InuYasha-kun… –gimió, cuando él comenzó a acariciar sus pechos con su boca y su mano, recorriéndolo, haciendo todo muy lentamente como para que analizara estas cosas -. InuYasha-kun… –apretó sus labios, reprimiendo su confesión.

Ahora no.

No era el momento, no cuando él estaba haciendo todo esto. No quería ver su rostro horrorizado, y luego escuchar su rechazo. ¡No quería eso!

InuYasha acariciaba sus pechos con sus labios, los rozaba, los mordía, los lamía. Le gustaba ese sabor dulce, su piel suave, ese cálido sentir, lo sensible que era la piel. Suspiró, sintiendo que moriría ante tanta perfección.

Dejó uno y fue hacia el otro.

–¡InuYasha-kun! –exclamó Kagome, apretándose contra la pared, tomando la cabeza de él entre sus manos y hundiendo los dedos entre el cabello negro.

Era suave, muy suave sentirlo.

Y todo esto era muy perfecto, muy hermoso para no evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y cayeran entre su mejilla y se perdieran en el cabello de él. InuYasha-kun seguía acariciándola, sin darse cuenta de sus lágrimas y agradeció por eso.

No le gustaba que la viera llorar. No él.

–Kagome –pronunció InuYasha, dejando su seno libre y volviéndola a besar con pasión, con suavidad, queriendo memorizar como era su boca. Como era su gusto. Como era su suavidad.

Al separarse y compartir el aliento, se abrazaron. ¿Cuál era el motivo? Uno no abraza a la persona porque sí. Uno abraza para felicitar, para contener, porque extrañó a alguien, porque lo necesita. Entonces¿necesitaban abrazarse?

Esto era… porque es especial. Es un momento muy especial.

No había promesas. No había palabras de amor.

Pero no se necesitaban esas cosas.

Con los ojos, compartiendo miradas, ellos sabían exactamente lo que sucedía en este momento. Y justamente, ambos se necesitaban.

–Kagome –volvió a pronunciar InuYasha, con su voz, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza. Se derretiría si él seguía pronunciando de esa manera su nombre.

–InuYasha-kun… por favor…

No quería que la mirara así.

Y él lo comprendió.

* * *

Ambos se desnudaron, se acariciaron, se amaron. Ambos estaban haciéndose el amor con caricias, con suaves y dulces caricias, recorriendo sus cuerpos, quitándose la curiosidad y más de alguna sorpresa.

La piel de InuYasha-kun era suave, ligeramente oscura a la de ella, perfecta, firme. Ahora comprendía por qué sus abrazos eran fuertes, porque eran tan especiales para ella. Y también reforzó una idea que siempre estuvo en su cabeza: él, era hermoso.

Su cuerpo era hermoso, su rostro era hermoso, todo en él era hermoso. Era demasiado perfecto para ella y no lo merecía. ¡Ja¡Tenía quince años y él dieciocho¡Era una niña a su lado! Ella era la tonta de la clase y él era… inalcanzable.

–InuYasha-kun…

Por su parte, InuYasha estaba completamente embobado por el cuerpo de su pequeña. Le encantaba los leves enrojecimientos, los suspiros de placer, los gemidos, los quejidos. Amó a esa pequeña a su manera, al besarla por todas partes. Simplemente no podía contenerse.

Ese cuerpecito, tan pequeño a su lado, le encantaba. ¡Maldita sea¡Sentía un estúpido nudo en la garganta cada vez que miraba su rostro lleno de placer! Aún le era difícil creer que pronto ella sería suya. Completamente suya.

Depositó pequeños besos en los pezones y comenzó a bajar, recorriendo su estómago con su lengua, jugueteando con el ombligo y acariciando su vientre. Esa niña sería la madre de sus cachorros, se decidió, aunque faltara un poco para eso no le importaba.

Separó las piernas suavemente, maravillado casi por la sumisión causada por la vergüenza de Kagome. Acarició los muslos suavemente, dándose cuenta de la manera en que a ella le gustaba que la acariciara y se sintió orgulloso por ese suspiro de placer.

Entonces, se dirigió hacia el centro de su placer y comenzó a recorrerlo, a conocerlo. No quería secretos entre ellos, quería explorar todo.

–¡InuYasha-kun! –exclamó Kagome, mezclado por un grito de placer, apretando las sábanas contra sus manos, tensándose -. ¡InuYasha!

Oh, dios… Jamás había sentido eso.

Podía percibir su lengua acariciándola de formas diferentes. ¡Era demasiado! Apretó los párpados, sintiendo que esas lágrimas mezcladas por el placer querían salir nuevamente.

–¡InuYasha!

Basta. Era suficiente.

Él lo entendió y aún degustando su sabor, delicioso como era de esperarse, siguió recorriendo su vientre. Volvió a tomar los senos con su boca hasta, finalmente, llegar a su boca y besarla con una pasión desconocida para él.

Kagome sentía que no tenía fuerzas, pero hizo el intento y empujó a InuYasha-kun contra el colchón. Le guste o no, este era su turno. Su momento. Su oportunidad para verlo, para acariciarlo y memorizar ese cuerpo hermoso.

Hizo lo mismo que él: primero hundió su boca entre el cuello, dando besos más que mordidas; tal vez tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Siguió bajando, deteniéndose entre los hombros y los brazos, irresistibles para ella.

–Ka… Kagome –volvió a pronunciar InuYasha, mezclado con la vergüenza y la excitación, sintiéndose muy inseguro ahora.

Tenía miedo de asustarla…

Pero ella recorría con sus manos su pecho, su estómago. Mientras que su boca estaba bajando muy lentamente, exasperándolo, excitándolo, volviéndolo loco, sus manos también ayudaban en querer hacerle perder la conciencia.

–Kagome.

Frunció el ceño cuando llegó a su ombligo, conciente de que allá abajo estaba su más gran temor. Cerró los ojos y decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que en ese momento un instinto casi básico le dictaba.

Sólo debía darle placer… como él se lo dio a ella.

El corazón latía desbocado sobre su pecho en el momento en que tomó su miembro con sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a recorrerlo, dándole caricias con sus dedos. Escuchó un gemido ronco por parte de InuYasha y se sonrojó extremadamente, pero por dentro se sentía contenta.

Lo estaba haciendo bien, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y con lentitud, empezó a recorrerlo con sus labios, respirando sobre él, lamiéndolo con suavidad. Podía sentir como InuYasha se tensaba y volvía a soltar ese pequeño gemido, también excitándola y borrando su miedo.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo"

Amaba a su cuerpo, amaba su personalidad. Amaba su rostro siempre enojado, su cara de perro, sus muecas arrogantes. Amaba a sus ojos cuando estaban dorados, cuando estaban azules. Amaba a sus sonrisas, a sus risas, lo amaba a él.

Y quería hacerle entender eso, nada más. Que lo amaba, lo amaba profundamente y eso dolía. Le quería mostrar que tan grande era su deseo por descubrirlo, por tenerlo de esa manera. Nadie le habló de esto, en la escuela nunca dijeron que desear a alguien también implicaba sentir dolor, nadie… jamás dijo que también se podía amar a una persona con mucha más fuerza que el deseo.

Le quería enseñar eso a InuYasha-kun: su amor y su deseo.

Además, también, quería borrar cada mujer que descubrió ese cuerpo antes que ella. No le importaba si fue una o muchas, este era su momento: era el momento de Kagome. Y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

–¡Ma… maldición! –masculló InuYasha con voz débil en el momento en que ella cubrió con su boca su erección, succionando, apretándolo suavemente, enloqueciéndolo.

Kagome siguió con su trabajo, haciéndolo despacio, muy lento. Descubrió que a InuYasha-kun le gustaba que hiciera eso y, en cierta manera, a ella también le gustaba de esa forma. Recorrerlo lento, sin apuro, memorizando, guardando aquellos gemidos para el resto de su vida.

Supo que InuYasha había alcanzado… _aquello_ en el momento en que su gemido fue ronco y apretó su cabeza contra su hombría y luego caía rendido sobre las sábanas, jadeando. Ella cubrió su boca con la mano y miró hacia otro lado, roja de vergüenza.

–Kagome.

Él la llamaba.

Con la cabeza gacha, gateó hacia dónde estaba él y se cubrió con su pecho, acostándolo encima de ella. Necesitaba sentir su calor nuevamente, también su peso. Siempre pensó que sentir el peso de él sobre ella sería agradable y no se equivocó.

–InuYasha-kun –suspiró Kagome, abrazándolo por el cuello, pegándolo contra ella.

El chico palpó su cuello con la boca y con sus manos dio una suave caricia a todo su cuerpo, descubriendo si estaba preparada. A decir verdad, sentía miedo: no quería lastimarla, muchas veces escuchó que era mejor que el hombre tuviera experiencia en casos como este, porque podría lastimar a la mujer.

Y si la lastimaba, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Tomó sus brazos y lentamente los apretó contra el colchón, frunciendo el ceño en concentración, mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo entendió y comenzó a liberar su tensión, dejando que él hiciera lo que supuestamente, sabría.

Respiró profundo en el momento que sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta sus muslos, dónde hizo que rodearan su cadera. El tiempo pareció detenerse al mirar su rostro: pudo notar como una gota de sudor sobresalía de su cabello y recorría su rostro tenso, los ojos ya no eran dorados sino de un azul oscuro y la boca estaba apretada, mostrando sus dientes.

Fue lo más atractivo que vio en su vida.

Y era él…

"InuYasha-kun…"

–Kagome –pronunció InuYasha antes de entrar suavemente en ella, con lentitud, percibiendo sus gemidos, su rostro, cada movimiento podría avisarle su estaba lastimándola.

–¡InuYasha-kun!

Pero no pudo controlarse. No pudo detenerse. Aunque una voz gritara que podía lastimarla si no se contenía, no logró escucharla.

Dio una fuerte embestida, ocasionando un grito de dolor y placer que lo golpeó fuertemente. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

–Sigue… por favor… sigue… –pidió Kagome llorozando de placer, jamás sintió algo tan fuerte como aquello y aunque le dolió al principio, fue maravilloso.

Y estaba sintiendo todo esto con él.

–Pe… pero… Kagome…

–¡Sigue, por favor!

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, abrazándola con fuerza, pegándola contra su pecho como si quisiera protegerla y volvió a moverse, entrando en ella, sintiendo que la estaba tomando para siempre. Era para él, de nadie más.

Ella era su Kagome. ¡Su querida Kagome!

Con suaves y ligeros movimientos, ella comenzó a seguirlo, soltando suspiros y jadeos de placer, haciéndole entender que la molestia del principio se había esfumado. Era una sensación completamente maravillosa y única.

Siguió así, moviéndose cada vez más rápido en el momento en que la pasión parecía estallar como miles de fuegos artificiales. Colores, sensaciones, olores, sentimientos, lujuria… todo parecía estar mezclado en el preciso momento que alcanzaban la cúspide, la cima de la montaña.

Ambos se sentía los reyes del mundo entero sólo por estar en ese momento, juntos, unidos. Porque eso eran en este momento: uno solo.

–¡InuYasha-kun! –gritó Kagome, abrazándolo fuertemente, moviéndose con rapidez, jadeando, gimiendo, exclamando de placer.

–¡Kagome!

Y todo estalló. Como si de pronto todo hubiera explotado y en el instante que todo terminó, pareció volver a comenzar.

Porque esto… nada más fue el principio.

–Inu… yasha… kun… te… amo… –suspiró Kagome, rendida, sin percatarse que lo había pronunciado en voz alta.

Ella creía que sólo lo estaba pensando.

Pero al escuchar esas palabras, InuYasha sonrió levemente con orgullo, recostándola sobre su pecho, besando su sien y dándole caricias a su espalda desnuda.

–Shh, descansa.

Contenta, Kagome lo obedeció.

–InuYasha-kun…

* * *

–¡Vamos, dilo!

–¡Qué yo no dije eso!

–¡Con un demonio, te escuché, estúpida perra! –gritó InuYasha queriendo tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla.

¿Es qué tanto le costaba decirle que lo amaba?

–¡Ni en tus sueños! –chilló Kagome, cubriéndose con sus manos al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda… ¡y sentada en la cama de él!

¿No había sido uno de sus sueños?

InuYasha pasó una mano por su cabello y se acercó a ella, conciente de que le provocaba vergüenza. Él sentía lo mismo, pero lo disimulaba.

Así que con descaro pasó un brazo sobre los hombros desnudos de la quinceañera y levantó su mentón con el dedo índice. La miró directamente a los ojos.

–_Por favor_, Kagome –pronunció suavemente InuYasha, acercándose y plantándole un suave besos sobre los labios, comenzando a bajar por el mentón -. Sólo dilo… una vez más –se reincorporó y la miró con los ojos brillantes -. _Por mí_.

¡Oh, maldita cara de cachorro! Pensó Kagome, derrotada.

Pero…

–¿Por qué quieres escucharlo?

–Si no lo dices nunca lo sabrás –sonrió enigmáticamente, volviéndola a besar suavemente en su boca.

Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente, ocultando su rostro. Al menos, no quería ver su expresión burlona y luego un: _'¡Tonta! Sé que es imposible no amarme, pero yo no te amo'_. O algo parecido.

–Te amo, InuYasha-kun –murmuró la muchacha con suavidad, apretándose más contra el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho.

Se tensó al escuchar un suspiro y se avergonzó cuando la separó de él para mirarla a los ojos. Nuevamente, estaban dorados pero con motitas azuladas.

–¡Tonta! Sé que es imposible no amarme –sonrió con arrogancia, soltándola, dejando que ella pensara lo que quisiera.

Kagome se cubrió con la sábana y deseó llorar, pero decidió ser fuerte. ¡No le permitiría ver su debilidad¡Nunca a InuYasha-kun!

–Yo también te amo.

Cuando volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos nuevamente estaban teñidos de ese azul oscuro y decidido. Su cuerpo tembló cuando él la abrazó y le dio un beso y la recostó en la cama.

–Está bien –murmuró Kagome, abrumada.

Él soltó un bufido.

–Ahora cállate y vuelve a dormir.

–Mamá me matará…

–Yo te llevaré a tu casa –asintió InuYasha, cerrando sus ojos cansado y agotado.

–InuYasha-kun…

–Tomate…

Ambos sonrieron levemente.

–Te amo.

–¡Un momento!

Kagome lo miró ceñuda, cruzándose de brazos cuando se reincorporó en la cama.

–¡¿Por qué 'tomate?! –exclamó indignada, sorprendiendo muchísimo al pelinegro -. ¡Hay muchos sobrenombres! 'Bebe, 'mi vida', 'cariño', 'honey'…

–Perra, tonta, idiota –siguió InuYasha sonriendo levemente.

Kagome se percató que él miraba como sus senos se juntaban en el momento que los brazos estaban cruzados.

Volvió a taparse con la sábana hasta el mentón.

–¿Quieres saber por qué 'tomate'? –preguntó InuYasha con voz ronca, acercándose a ella y besando su sien, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la muchacha, acariciando sus senos.

Kagome se estremeció de placer.

–¿Por qué?

InuYasha sonrió con arrogancia y hundió sus labios en los de Kagome, besándola.

Aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que ella finalmente lograra entender el secreto de su sonrojo.

O.W.A.R.I (F.I.N)

¡Puff¡Cómo me costó, maldito one-shot! XD Me salió largo, y yo no quería largo... Bu por mí, bu por ustedes (o bien, depende si les haya gustado o no n.ñU). Qué les pareció? Bonito? Feo? Corto? Largo? Abrumador? Cursi? Dejo de escribir lemons¡Díganme por un review!

¡Gracias por todo, de antemano!

¡Sayonara!

Makiko Lime.


End file.
